1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device used in a game which simulates fishing, or the like, and more particularly, to an input device and processing technology for same which simulates a fishing rod, or the like, without the mechanical constraints associated with a fishing line, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Game devices known as xe2x80x9cfishing gamesxe2x80x9d have been manufactured commercially in amusement arcades, and hence they have a large casing. The overall shape of this type of game device is modeled on the deck of a boat, and it is provided with an input device resembling an actual fishing rod. A fishing line hangs down from the end of the fishing rod and the end of this line is connected to means for detecting the tension in the fishing line or a device which applies tension to the fishing line. A large display is provided on the front face of the input device.
During the game, the player watches an image of sea-fishing shown on a display in front of the fishing rod. The player operates the input device modelled on a fishing rod and senses a xe2x80x9cbitexe2x80x9d (when the fish is caught or touches the food) by means of the tension applied to the rod, or by a sudden pull on the rod. In other words, when there is a xe2x80x9cbitexe2x80x9d, this is indicated to the player by applying tension to the fishing rod. To reel the fish in, the player raises the input device and winds in the fishing line by means of a reel, and the game device processes the game by detecting the amount of line reeled in and the tension in the line.
The game device described above is in commercial use, and since it has a relatively large casing, it is simple to provide an input device modeled on a fishing rod and a device for applying tension to the fishing rod, or the like.
However, this commercial game device is too large to apply to a domestic game device, and this leads to increased costs.
Moreover, if there are mechanical constraints due to the fishing line etc., is it not possible to provide the action of casting the line, which is a characteristic action in actual fishing.
Therefore, if a fishing game or the like is implemented in a domestic game device, it is necessary to remove the mechanical constraints of the fishing line, etc. and to detect complex movements applied to the fishing rod, and the like.
Furthermore, by detecting the movement of an input device simulating a bat or a golf club, instead of a fishing rod, operated by the player in a baseball game or golf game, it is possible to provide new games.
Therefore, a first object of the present invention is to provide an input device, game processing device and a method and recording medium for same, whereby an instrument such as a fishing rod, sword, bat, golf club, or the like can be simulated without mechanical constraints.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an input device, game processing device and a method and recording medium for same, which are suited to a fishing game in particular.
In an input device whereby a player moves the whole of the input device by holding and manipulating a portion of the casing thereof, the present invention comprises detecting means for detecting physical quantities corresponding to the movement of the input device as a whole and converting the physical quantities to a detection signal which is output, and vibration transmitting means, fixed to the casing such that vibration can be transmitted thereto, for inducing mechanical displacement corresponding to prescribed instruction signals.
Here, xe2x80x9cphysical quantityxe2x80x9d may refer to any physical quantity such as distance, speed, acceleration, angle, angular speed, angular acceleration, etc. Therefore, the detecting means should be capable of converting the detected physical quantities into prescribed electrical signals.
The vibration transmitting means may comprise, for example, a motor which causes a rotating axle to rotate on the basis of the instruction signal, a weight which maintains a centre of gravity at a prescribed distance from the rotating axle and is fixed rotatably to the rotating axle, and a member which fixes the motor to the casing.
The input device according to the present invention further comprises, on the portion of the casing held by the player, a trigger button which outputs the timing at which it is operated by the player as an operating signal.
The input device according to the present invention further comprises direction indicator keys which output the direction in which the player has wielded the input device as an operating signal.
The input device according to the present invention comprises, on the casing, a rod-shaped member which vibrates by a fixed amplitude or more, when vibration is transmitted to the casing by the vibration is transmitting means.
The input device according to the present invention comprises a reel constructed such that the player can rotate it about a prescribed rotating axle by holding a handle, and number of revolutions output means for outputting information on the rotation of the reel in accordance with the rotation of the rotating axle.
In the input device according to the present invention, the rotating axle of the reel is provided with a ratchet wheel which rotates with the rotating axle, and an elastic hook provided on the non-rotating portion of the input device is placed adjacent to the indentations in the ratchet wheel in a position such that the hook engages with the indentations when the ratchet wheel rotates.
Here, the outer shape of the casing of the input device may be modeled on a fishing rod, for example.
Furthermore, the outer shape of the casing of the input device may be modeled on a sword.
The outer shape of the casing of the input device may also be modeled on a baseball bat.
The outer shape of the casing of the input device may also be modeled on a golf club.
In a game processing device which processes a simulated game wherein an input device operated by a player is modeled on an instrument required for a prescribed action in real-life, the game processing device according to the present invention comprises game developing means for developing a game simulating the real-life action and providing a display indicating that the instrument has received an impact at a timing during the game corresponding to a time when the instrument would receive an impact during the real-life action; and instruction means for outputting an instruction signal to the input device indicating that the impact has been received at a timing during the game corresponding to a time when the impact would be received. When movement information indicating the movement of the input device and supplied by the input device reaches prescribed conditions, the development of the game by the game developing means is changed.
In a game processing device wherein the actions reproduced artificially by the game relate to fishing and the input device is modeled on a fishing rod, the instruction means of the game processing device according to the present invention transmits vibrations to the player indicating that there is a xe2x80x9cbitexe2x80x9d at the input device, by outputting the instruction signal to the input device when it is judged that there has been a xe2x80x9cbitexe2x80x9d in the course of the game.
In a game processing device wherein the actions reproduced artificially by the game relate to fishing and the input device is modeled on a fishing rod, in the present invention, when it is judged that there has been a xe2x80x9cbitexe2x80x9d in the course of the game, a fish is considered to have nibbled at the bait corresponding to this xe2x80x9cbitexe2x80x9d in the course of the game, if the physical quantities corresponding to the rotation of the reel of the input device and the movement of the input device as a whole display a change of or above a prescribed amount.
In the game processing device according to the present invention, if it is judged that the fish has nibbled at the bait in the course of the game and the movement of the fish has stopped, the fish is taken as being reeled in in the course of the game, if the physical quantities corresponding to the rotation of the reel of the input device and the movement of the input device as a whole display a change of or above a prescribed amount.
In the game processing device according to the present invention, if the operation of reeling in the fish in the course of the game is repeated a certain number of times or more, then the fish is taken as having been landed in the course of the game, if the physical quantities corresponding to the movement of the input device as a whole display a change of or above a prescribed amount.
In the game processing device according to the present invention, if it is judged that there has been a xe2x80x9cbitexe2x80x9d in the course of the game, the action carried out corresponding to the bite in the course of the game is taken as having failed, if the physical quantities corresponding to the rotation of the reel of the input device and the movement of the input device as a whole match certain conditions.
In a game processing method for processing a simulated game wherein an input device operated by a player is modeled on an instrument required for a prescribed action in real life, the game processing method according to the present invention comprises: a game developing step whereby a game simulating the real-life action is developed and a display is provided indicating that the instrument has received an impact at a timing during the game corresponding to a time when the instrument would receive an impact during the real-life action; and an instruction step whereby an instruction signal is output to the input device indicating that the impact has been received at a timing during the game corresponding to a time when the impact would be received. When movement information indicating the movement of the input device and supplied by the input device reaches prescribed conditions, the game developing step changes the development of the game by the game developing means.
In the game processing method according to the present invention, the actions reproduced artificially by the game relate to fishing, and in a game processing method wherein the input device is modeled on a fishing rod, the instruction step transmits vibrations to the player indicating that there is a xe2x80x9cbitexe2x80x9d at the input device, by outputting the instruction signal to the input device, when it is judged that there has been a xe2x80x9cbitexe2x80x9d in the course of the game.
In the game processing method according to the present invention, the actions reproduced artificially by the game relate to fishing, and in a game processing method wherein the input device is modeled on a fishing rod, when it is judged that there has been a xe2x80x9cbitexe2x80x9d in the course of the game, the game developing step considers that a fish has nibbled at the bait corresponding to this xe2x80x9cbitexe2x80x9d in the course of the game, if the physical quantities corresponding to the rotation of the reel of the input device and the movement of the input device as a whole display a change of or above a prescribed amount.
In the game processing method according to the present invention, if it is judged that the fish has nibbled at the bait in the course of the game and the movement of the fish has stopped, the fish is taken as being reeled in the course of the game, if the physical quantities corresponding to the rotation of the reel of the input device and the movement of the input device as a whole display a change of or above a prescribed amount.
In the game processing method according to the present invention, if the operation of reeling in the fish in the course of the game is repeated a certain number of times or more, then the fish is regarded as having been landed in the course of the game, if the physical quantities corresponding to movement of the input device as a whole display a change of or above a prescribed amount.
In the game processing method according to the present invention, if it is judged that there has been a xe2x80x9cbitexe2x80x9d in the course of the game, the actions carried out corresponding to the bite in the course of the game are taken as having failed, if the physical quantities corresponding to the rotation of the reel of the input device and the movement of the input device as a whole match certain conditions.
The recording medium according to the present invention is a mechanically readable recording medium on which programs for executing each step of the game processing method according to the present invention are stored.
Also, the recording media for the present invention are media on which information (primarily, digital data and programs) are recorded by some physical means, and which are capable of executing specified functions on computers, dedicated processors and other processing devices. In other words, this can be any media that downloads programs to a computer by some means of another, and which executes specified functions. For example, this includes floppy disks, hard disks, magnetic tape, magneto-optical disks, CD-ROM, DVD, ROM cartridges, RAM memory cartridges equipped with back-up batteries, flash memory cartridges and non-volatile RAM cartridges.
Systems that receive data transmitted by a host computer via wired or radio communications circuits (public telephone lines, dedicated data communications circuits, satellite circuits) are also included. The so-called Internet is included among the recording media referred to here.